Not a Poof
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Yet another tale of the tri-wizard. Harry makes his choice.


4

Not a Poof

Harry Potter unwilling participant in the tri-wizard tournament watched as the half shark that was Viktor Krum headed toward the surface of the lake with Hermione, the girl Harry considered his woman. Looking at the other hostages tied to posts on the lake bed. He found it hard to believe that the red haired prat Ron Weasley that had been nothing but trouble since the beginning of the farce that Dumbledore said would bring eternal glory. Was there tied to the end post. The old fool kept repeating the saying even after it had been proved in the great hall that not a single person from three schools could remember ever having read or heard anything about the tournament never mind who might have won it in the past. Not even Hermione who he was beyond certain had read every single word in her Hogwarts a history.

He looked at the other hostages and he knew who was to rescue them. Cho was there for her boyfriend Cedric. And the little blonde girl was so obviously Fleur's younger sister. He took another look at the red head and shook his head. This year had been bad enough already without everyone calling him a poof on top of the other vile names they used. Which he knew would happen if he took the prat out of the lake as who he would miss most. The thought flashed through his mind and he suddenly realised that it was Dumbledore's intent for everyone to give him even more trouble. To make his life even more miserable.

Thinking while cutting the rope on the leg of the hostage he chose while he fought off the Merpeople. Who were determined to stop him like they had Fleur. He planned a little revenge on the old man. He had seen Fleur injured and float to the surface before he could help her. Grabbing the young blonde he took one last look around. After casting a wide angled stupefy at the obviously belligerent mermen and stunning quite a number of them he headed for the surface of the lake.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was furious with Harry after he surfaced with the young girl and began yelling about Harry's real hostage Ron being left down on the lake bottom. As Harry lifted the girl up from the water into her sisters waiting arms. Dumbledore yelled "Why did you not leave the girl and bring back Mr Weasley.

Dumbledore however never expected what happened next. Harry turned the tables on the old man. silently cast a sonorous charm on himself so he could be sure he was heard by everyone. He shouted. "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A RUDDY POOF DOESN'T MEAN I AM. YOU WANT WEASLEY'S BUTT. GO FETCH HIM YOUR SELF. YOU BLOODY SHIRT LIFTING GIT."

Harry watched the anger grow on the professor's face, but as he looked he noticed a rather large man approaching at some considerable speed and he was heading right for the old fool in front of him.

Dumbledore would never know what hit him as Jean Claude Delacour spun him around and slammed his fist into the bearded face. The initial thump was followed by several others. They in turn were followed by half a dozen kicks to Dumbledore's ribs when he hit the ground. The French father of the young girl was yelling as he thrashed the old man. "I refused you permission to place my child in that lake. WHO THE HELL MADE YOU A GOD?"

As Albus Dumbledore lay moaning on the makeshift dock. Mr Delacour called for Amelia Bones. Every one around them and in the stands was listening when Mr Delacour demanded that the old man be arrested on attempted murder charges. When Madam Bones asked "On what grounds?"

Two French Aurors who were with the French delegation to Hogwarts stepped up and stood over the now unconscious Dumbledore. "This idiot knows that the Merpeople hate Veela and declared war on the Veela population almost a century ago. Had the ministers child been the last on the bottom of the lake it is certain she would not have survived. This thing knew that she would be in danger and as Jean Claude said he was refused permission to place her there. We have spent the whole morning searching the grounds of this castle for little Gabrielle not even thinking this fool would dare to do this.

Harry spoke up asking "Is that why the Merpeople fought me so hard when I freed her?"

Jean Claude looked at Harry and nodded. Then he said quite clearly so that all those around them heard every word. "Mr Potter thank you for saving my little Gabby. Though I am ashamed to admit if you had not been tricked into this rubbish…" he trailed off for a few moments before he resumed speaking. "I am sorry that I am not truly sorry today that my sorry excuse for a school representative did not inform you that there is no such thing as a magical contract on the Goblet of fire."

As soon as the French minister of magic, Jean Claude finished speaking Hermione rushed up to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry's face was almost purple with rage as she nodded to him her face bright red in embarrassment. "And the left cup wasn't where it should be." She finished just Loud enough for some of the people close to them hear.

Harry looked down at the old man still lying on the platform and groaning and gave him a scowl. "You are going to wish you had never even thought of tricking me you git. And I'm going to start with that creep Krum."

As soon as Harry finished speaking he whirled around and growled "Krum keep your filthy groping hands off my woman." Even before his words had ended Harry cast an extraordinarily powerful stunner curse that sent the eighteen year old Bulgarian hurtling into the lake.

Harry crouched down and grabbed Dumbledore's beard then yanked on it so that the dazed headmaster was looking at him and said in a cold. Almost cruel voice. "If that groping slime doesn't drown keep him out of the castle. If I see him any where within twenty feet of my Hermione he'll wish he'd stayed at home… if he's still able to think."

While all this was going on Cedric had arrived on the platform with Cho and they were listening into what was being said as Madam Pomfrey used some charms to dry them. Cedric was furious at what he had heard and called out quite loudly "I'm with you Harry if he groped Cho while she was helpless I'd have blown his ball's off!"

Krum's headmaster Karkarof helped to drag the Quidditch star out of the water and hoped no one was watching. It was not a good day for Krum though. Two of the British Aurors grabbed Krum and informed him he was going to face charges of sexual assault on an under age witch.

"There is no evidence." Karkarof screamed "The word of a mudblood means nothing."

The largest of the two Aurors looked at Karkarof and hissed at him. Look around you idiot, you want your boy to die on this platform?"

Karkarof did as suggested and slowly looked around at the gathered crowd he was shocked to see a small forest of wand's pointing at his charge. "Ah. Yes it might be for the best." He said though he looked puzzled as to why they would support a mudblood.

As if reading Karkarof's mind the Auror muttered. "That's Hermione Granger! The boy who lived's best friend and girlfriend. She is also one of the most powerful witches to enter Hogwarts in the past millennium. She has helped him save this school every year since they started here. Now get moving. Krum you picked the wrong one this time. It's going to be Azkaban for you."

As the two Aurors led them toward the apparition point the smaller Auror spoke to his partner. "Hey Jake did you notice Krum never denied anything? Shows he's guilty don't it?"

"Not sure the git understands just what sort of trouble he's in 'Jake'. He'll find out soon enough. Harry Potters word against a foreigner… no contest."

After the hour for the task past a loud gong sounded to announce the end of the task. On the platform a bedraggled soaked Ron Weasley was dumped by two mermen. A shivering Ron stood dripping water in small pools and getting annoyed because absolutely everyone ignored him. His face suddenly turned into a livid glare as he spotted Harry and Hermione holding each other. And they were doing so not simply in a friendly way. "Potter what the hell are you doing? GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

Hermione looked at the 'mouth-without-a-brain'. A look of outrage most definitely aimed at him. Ron managed to give half a gulp as one of her almost unknown spells hit him and his mouth was suddenly sealed shut with ten rather large leather stitches. Harry and Hermione still holding each other started their journey back to the castle without bothering to look back to see what was happening behind them.

Out of the chaos on the platform came a pleasant surprise for Harry and Hermione. Harry learned that the rest of the tournament was cancelled. Though after what Fleur's father had said he had no intention of taking part. The French Minister withdrew his school from the competition. Karkarof and the Bulgarians fled during the night so that Krum would not have to answer the charges against him. Dumbledore was in the hospital St Mungo's. Aurors were waiting outside his door ready to arrest him for attempted murder. So professor McGonagall had withdrawn Hogwarts from the competition. She also took advantage of being the temporary head to sack Mad-eye Moody for having used the unforgivable spell of Imperious on her students. He was escorted from the school by several elves who knew exactly who he was. Next to go was Severus Snape. He too was escorted from the castle and arrested. Barty junior reached the school gates and suddenly his world turned black. When he awoke it was to find himself once more a forgotten prisoner in Azkaban.

Hermione was happy because the most eligible boy in the school had declared her to be his woman. It took her just a day and a half to take advantage of that and spent quite some time teaching Harry how to kiss. She had also given him the talk he would never get from his vile relatives.

The fifteen year old brilliant young woman spent the rest of the summer with Harry. Between them they made plans. And with her mind working out the details they both left the magical world and disappeared into the world they knew best. Never to return. Harry was the last Potter to ever attend Hogwarts and Hermione was the only Granger to ever enter the castle.

Twenty five years later Captain Harry Potter announced over his microphone that the plane he was piloting would be landing in Sydney in a few short minutes. Ending with what would become his regular speech. "I hope you enjoyed your flight and will fly with me again sometime soon."

As her husband touched down in Sydney Mrs Hermione Potter enrolled her second child Anna into the Aboriginal school of magic Canberra. "Now Anna any problems you can talk to your brother William. Ok love?"

Anna nodded and hugged her mother tightly. "I wish daddy was here mum. I'll write as often as I can. See you next month. bye mum." as soon as she stopped speaking she rushed through the school gates and joined her friends.

"Kids." Hermione muttered and then climbed back into her car and set off for home.

:


End file.
